1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and an information processing program. More particularly, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus capable of setting information expressing how a human being feels in a content as metadata, an information processing method to be adopted by the information processing apparatus and an information processing program implementing the information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there have been proposed a variety of techniques for setting metadata in a musical content and making use of metadata set in the musical contents to recommend a specific musical content to a user.
The metadata set in a musical content includes information for identifying the content and other information on the content. The information for identifying a musical content includes the genre of the content, the name of an artist singing the content and the release date of the content. On the other hand, the other information on a musical content includes the sound volume, tempo and harmony of the content. In general, the other information on a musical content is information obtained as a result of carrying out signal processing on the content itself and analyzing the result of the signal processing.
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-16095 discloses a technique for making use of an evaluation, which is given to a content on the basis of pulse data, in a search for a specific content to be recommended to a user. On the other hand, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-128884 discloses a technique for creating a summary of a content typically on the basis of brain waves generated in a user when the user is viewing the content and/or listening to the content.